


Subject Zero

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: I had been hand picked to over watch each chosen Subject before me, even as I myself was sent through the Void to another world. Hilton had promised and signed a contract to keep my sister safe, it was the only reason that I willingly went along with the project.Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Macaria EnyoIt had started two years ago, when everything I knew had changed and became something else. My sister had been sick and I had begun to look anywhere for a way to cure her, it was through this I met Hilton who had been working on his campaign into different dimensions. Ten years he had give to this project which the last two had me in shadows helping to make sure the right subjects had been picked, because it turned out you needed a certain cell or something in your body and mind to make it through the void alive.

"Are we doing the right thing?" I asked quietly as the chosen seven were brought forward and held in front of the void.

"Of course we are my dear," Hilton said also watching the chosen shake in fear making the chains rattle and shriek. "They would have died in their mid twenties if we had left them where they were instead of allowing them to be apart of the new scientific find."

"Did you inject the serum?" I asked as flashbacks of pain shot through my mind along with my screaming ringing my ears.

"Yes," Hilton said sending me a look before turning back to the chosen. I had begun to hate you I was and what I had agreed to do for my sister, it was I who had kidnapped the teenagers and drugged them so Hilton could begin implanting the serum and such to ready them for this moment. "It will take a few months or years depending on the worlds they have been sent to, but in the end they will begin to dream together."

"Which will connect them to me," I said quietly eyes roaming over the now frigid as stone seven as they glared toward the guards who kept them from escaping. "Which will connect me to you and allow you to know just how this project of yours turned out. It will also allow me to make sure you keep your word about healing my sister."

"All for science my dear," Hilton said in agreement before leaving to open the wormhole fully and begin enacting the plan.

"How could you do this?" Elizabeth asked leaning heavily against the door. Her grey eyes glazed as thin locks of red trailed over her shoulder.

"I did this for you," I said tone empty and eyes dull. "Because I cannot lose you. I am the big sister and it is my job to protect you even if that means I must do the unforgivable."

"They will never have a chance to be themselves," Elizabeth said with disgust and sadness. "You wont even be my sister anymore once you go through that hole. This is all because of me and you make me loath myself."

"If you must hate someone than hate me," I said finally spinning away from the two-way glass to stalk to her side and lay my hands on her trembling shoulders. "I love you little sister and I will do everything in my power to help you. Already you have made progress and regained some of your lost health, Hilton is a scientist and a man of his word for all the monster he may be, and as such I will gladly allow him to leash me for your life."

"They are my age Tiffany," Elizabeth said chocking as watery grey met cold as glass green. "How can you not look at them and see me?"

"You must understand," I said gently cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears. "That even without me he would have looked for subjects to test his theory and wormhole on. He allowed me to choose and I picked the ones that I noticed to be miserable and lonely, this is their second chance at finding happiness."

"That wasn't your decision to make," Elizabeth denied with a wild shake of her head. "You are playing God and if they die than their deaths will forevermore taint your hands."

"Number Seven please come forward," Hilton's voice called out breaking into our argument and causing me to spin around to watch. My sister was correct I had played God and as such I would stand here and watch each one of them go through the hole before I would follow, may the Gods have mercy on my soul.

"Fuck you and the goddamn nation," Subject Seven snarled lunging forward and spitting in Hilton's face causing him to flinch.

"She has it right you know," Elizabeth said in agreement taking delight at seeing them fight back while I sank deeper into self-loathing. "Goddamn this nation and all the scientist and minions who did this to them, I cannot hate you Tiffany but that does not mean I do not place this blame on you."

"Let us begin," Hilton called out with a shake of his head pulling up back to the moment at hand. I didn't want to watch and yet I knew that I had to, Elizabeth was correct this was my fault and I would play the part I had condemned myself to.

"Any last words you wish to share Number Seven?"

"Yeah," Subject Seven said stumbling as they yanked her ever closer to the void. "I hope you fail and get blown to fucking pieces."

"Proceed," Hilton said watching silently as they threw Subject Seven into the void without pause making me flinch violently. My breath caught in my chest as I watched and waited before I collapsed forward against the glass it sucked her in and whirled like a vortex of color before falling still.

"It worked," I said teary eyed before falling silent as Elizabeth let out a derisive scoff. "This will help us in the long run, never forget that I do this for you little sister." 

*****

I stood silently not reacting as one by one they were thrown into the void until finally it had arrived for me to go next. My hands trembled at my side even as I stood straight back and head held high as I gracefully glided through the door and into the room.

"Remember our deal Hilton," I said while thrusting my arm out so he could inject the last serum into my system as I bit back my screams as it lit through my body like lava. "My sister gets healed and given the help she needs and I keep you informed on how the others are."

"Of course my dear," Hilton said in agreement before waving me forward. "You will be known as a great help and hero in helping our world move further."

"Wait," Elizabeth screamed as she scrambled into the room and to my side launching her weak and frail form into my solid lean one. "I love you Tiffany Black, and you are the best big sister I could have asked for. I forgive you."

It was with those words on a loop inside my mind that I placed a tender kiss to her forehead before straightening and walking right through the void.


	2. Chapter 2

I did not know how long I was trapped there, inside that rainbow colored vortex of galaxies that forever spun around me and even through me causing my body and mind to shatter and reform over and over again, maybe this was the cost of what I had done to the others, maybe this was my punishment. But finally it had stopped, the pain faded while my whole body and mind went numb as I floated there before giant hands reached out and cradled me in their hands. In any other situation I would have felt fear but I felt to drained and numb to feel or do anything but lay there.

" **Shh little one** ," the voice soothed sounding like many and one as it resonated and echoed around me. " **You have suffered so much and done so much for your sister. Relax little one for I shall help you, do not fear it will all heal in the end**."

" **Go forth in this world and help the one who has been chosen, help save my favored Line of Durin from falling little one and you shall be rewarded.** "

*****

When everything settled down and clicked inside my mind as my memories returned to me, I had been only a few years old as I took in just where and in what world I had ended up in even as I took in my tiny height and pointed ears. Even here I was something else, not fully a Hobbit and yet not fully human, a child of mix parentage that was seen as other by those around me since I did not have the same build besides height as them. Elizabeth would have been delighted to see this world having always loved the Hobbit and Dwarfs from the Tolkien's books, and yet it was this thought that saddened me the most.

"What is wrong little one?" Bilbo Baggins asked moving to pick up my tiny form. "Nothing," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. Bilbo was my elder brother figure in this world I had been forced into, yet even so those words spoken to me in that place filled my mind and making me realize I now had a part to play. "Just wishing I was a full Hobbit."

"Nonsense," Bilbo scolded sternly hands still gentle as they held me even as his eyes darkened in anger. "You are perfect the way you are my little Macaria."

"But I am different," I said quietly silver grey eyes fluttering close as the whispers from the others filled my head. "And different is never a good thing here."

"Don't listen to them," Bilbo said sternly setting me down in the chair as he knelt down to clasp my shoulders. "You are perfect the way you are, never feel ashamed of who you were born to be little one."

******

Even now years later I remembered Bilbo's encouraging words, he was not as stuffy as he had been in the movies as I knew him, but gentle and always the first to defend me against the other Hobbits. But as I grew older it became more obvious that I was not a full blooded Hobbit, having only height and pointed ears in common to them as my build was curvy and slim while my feet were dainty and small with no hair covering them. "Bilbo," I called out while setting the basket of fruits down on the kitchen table. "Bilbo where have you gone to now?"

"Sorry Macaria," Bilbo said rushing to my side while peeking behind me at the doors and windows making my eyebrows furrow. "Its just that I got an unexpected visitor in Gandalf and he kept blathering on about a quest and adventure."

"So you decided to hide?" I asked with mirth as an airy giggle filled the air.

"Nonsense," Bilbo said with a huff even as he rested his hands on his hips sternly. Knowing what I had of this world I had tried to get Bilbo more open to adventure and to gain some experience in sword wielding and how to survive the wild, it hadn't been easy but he had done it out of his love for me. "While an adventure sounds interesting, I did not need for him to think it would be so easy to fool me into going."

"Sneaky of you brother," I teased as I took in his change of clothes that he used when out gardening. "So you plan to play a stuffy Hobbit who has no wish of adventure and such?"

"Of course," Bilbo said with a cackle before motioning for me to head back into the kitchen. "The wizard thinks I didn't notice him placing that rune on our door, meaning we are likely going to have guest tonight. So we need to begin working on the feast as a good Hobbit knows to greet their guest with warm food and drink."

"This is going to be ever so fun," I said giggling as I skipped into the food pantry to begin pulling out as much food as I could. "We will likely get guest who have a large appetite so you might want to go out and get way more food for tonight and in the morning."

"Already on it," Bilbo called out from the hallway before I heard the front door shut. No sooner had I known it was safe did I collapse against the cabinet hand covering my mouth as my eyes squeezed shut. "Elizabeth I hope you are alright," I whispered sadly. I had no clue how much time had passed in my original world nor have I yet to have a dream with the others to see how they were fairing and it was starting to cause me to worry, because it had been more than a decade here.

"Chin up. There is much that needs to be done I cannot mess this next bit up because I know if we do not show a strong front they will mock us and think very little of Bilbo."


	3. Dream World

I wasn't aware when I had fallen asleep, and yet as I took in the world around me I knew that I was finally dreaming with the others. Because the world reflected the galaxy itself with a large round table with eight thorn like chairs that had a number painted on each directly in the middle, it was fascinating seeing the galaxy swirl around and sway around me as I glided to the seat labeled with a large zero upon it, yet a part of me felt relief in knowing I was the first to arrive. It also didn't escape my notice that a lot of the chairs were smaller and fit for someone not fully grown, meaning either they had ended up in a world similar to mine with different races or were still children. "I don't remember seeing you when Hilton kidnapped us," a youngish voice said making me turn my head slightly to take in the one before me. The girl was young maybe around the age of twelve or thirteen and had long golden blond hair pulled into two low pigtails with bright sapphire eyes, but it was the three whisker marks on each cheek that held my attention.Nothing else was said as she settled into the chair labeled with a number seven making me realize it was the first one to be thrown into the vortex by Hilton. Not much time passed before another joined us and before I knew it the others had arrived and sat down looking at one another with some wonder. "I am Subject Zero," I began cutting off all talking around me and causing the other seven to face me. "The one picked before any of you, it had been me who was chosen to find the others Hilton needed. I chose you seven because I saw how miserable each and everyone of you had been, it had been my hope that by doing this you would get a second chance to live your lives, to be happy this time around."

"My name is Macaria Enyo and I am half Hobbit and half human young adult."

"I should kill you," Subject Seven snarled with distaste before sighing in some defeat. "But in the end I am happy to get this chance. That doesn't mean I do not hate Hilton nor the situation that led to this happening."

"My name is Uzumaki Nori and I am the twin sister to Uzumaki Naruto. I am Genin of Konoha and what that means is I am now a proud ninja."

"Names Amaryllis Dursley," Subject Six offered next with a slight shrug. "Cousin to Harry James Potter, and a witch attending my first year at Hogwarts."

"Usopp is the name only you know the female version of Usopp," Subject Five began with a light laugh and sheepish smile. "I am a proud pirate and member of the Straw Hat's."

"Interesting," Subject Four said pushing locks of white off her shoulder. "Name is Nightingale D Airi, adopted sister to Monkey D Luffy. Also a member of the Straw Hat's, or at least in my dimension of it."

"Should have known there were more than one dimension of the same world," Subject Three said hand twining in locks of crimson. "Iris Evans, twin sister of Lily Evans. Also attending my first year in Hogwarts."

"This is so fucking weird," Subject Two offered with a grimace looking over each person before offering a wave. "Melody Singer, only daughter to Bobby Singer and best friends to Dean and Sam Winchester. I am a hunter of the supernatural who kill humans."

"And yet here you are surrounded by supernatural," Subject One teased with a wink. "Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail."

"Now that is out of the way," Nori said focusing cold blue eyes onto me as she allowed her KI to fill the room and slam into me. "Why don't you inform us just why you would willingly work with that monster."

"He is helping me heal my sister," I answered without hesitation and some sadness. "She is sick and no doctor had been able to heal her or even help her with the pain. In return for helping Hilton he would would in turn help my sister, he has kept to his agreement so I have done the same."

"And how do you know he still is?" Melody asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't right now," I said with a grimace as I ran a hand through my hair. "But just as I knew I would dream and meet you seven, I know I will eventually have the same happen but with Hilton to give my report."

"Lie," Airi ordered getting a nod from Lucy and Iris while Usopp and Amaryllis both stayed out of it. "You owe us for working with him and causing us to be held captive and used as test subjects."

"Airi is correct," Nori said with a nod smile widening even as her eyes remain cold and hard. "You owe us this much. Make up a lie and say some of us didn't make it, give him half truths in case he can sense lies but do not just do as he says."

"And if it causes my sister harm?" I asked eyes narrowed as I held my temper at bay. "What would you have me do then? I have done all of this for her, to risk that is something I do not think I can do."

"I have magic now," Amaryllis offers cutting in before the Airi, Lucy, or Nori could give a cutting remark. "Meaning once I have grown and learned everything maybe I could find a way to help your sister."

"Not a bad idea," Iris said before sighing and leaning toward me. "I can do the same, but honestly we could all look in our own worlds to find a way to help your sister. We do this and you help us out by lying to Hilton."

"Why lie though?" I asked because he had already done as he wanted in throwing us into new worlds. "Revenge," Melody offered with a shrug. "He did this to us, so in return we get some payback by allowing him to believe he failed, or at least partially failed."

"Think our time is up for now," Usopp said seeing her hands were see through. "It was good to know that you all survived." The goodbyes came quickly until only Nori and I were left and a part of me felt fear, because I knew of the world of Naruto, knew how deadly she could be even as a child. But she only sighed and gave me a sad smile of understanding before fading from the room leaving me alone before I also began to fade.


	4. Chapter 3

It was Bilbo who shook me awake from my nap later that night, and the fact I had seen and shared many dreams in that world in one night and afternoon shook me. Just as that cry for help rang in my ears, because I knew it had been my sister who somehow was now in another world as someone else. But the most glaring thing that stood out was how the dream world collapsed, meaning we would likely share another dream together.

"Are you alright little one?" Bilbo asked running a hand through my tangled curls. I couldn't help leaning into it as a tear slid down my face as I fought back the sorrow and guilt that everything I had done was now meaningless. "I am fine," I whispered staggering to my feet head bowed. "Just a horrid dream that haunted me is all Bilbo."

"Well I have made dinner," Bilbo began only to be cut off as a loud knock rang out through the room causing us both to move for the front entrance. "That must be the ones joining us on this adventure. Good thing I made such a large feast."

"Is this the place?" A rugged Dwarf asked with narrowed eyes hands covered in sturdy gauntlet type gloves moving to shove open the door.

"If you mean the place Gandalf told you to meet at," Bilbo began with a roll of his eyes as I motioned for the Dwarf to follow me into the large dining room. "Then yes I believe you are in the right place. But do be a good host and explain what adventure Gandalf was going on about and just why he would inform you to meet at my home."

"He didn't tell you?" The Dwarf asked with distaste before growling over how wizards couldn't be trusted."He didn't," I answered as I set a full plate of food before the Dwarf along with a full tankard of ale. "Only muttered about it being the perfect adventure and yes he would see him soon before hurrying off again."

"You are?" The Dwarf asked. I knew I had a clue over his name already but some of my memories concerning this once movie was a blur leaving me feeling sure even as I offered the Dwarf a warm gentle smile.

"Macaria Enyo," I offered with a bow of my head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dwarf, but I would ask if you could give me your name in return?"

"Dwalin at your service," Dwalin grunted while tearing into the food in front of him with gusto. Bilbo went to respond only to be cut off by the knocking of the door making him huff but go to answer it. "You his wife?"

"More like adopted sister," I answered with a shake of my head moving to make another full plate and get another cup of ale. "I am not truly wanted here you see, but Bilbo opened his home to me and raised me the best he could."

"Brother," another Dwarf called out loudly causing Dwalin to raise to his feet with a wide smile. I held back a grimace at seeing them bang their foreheads against the other with a loud sounding thunk. "You have grown taller I see."

"Balin is his name," Bilbo offered to me with a sigh. "Though I do wonder just how many Dwarves will be arriving, good thing you told me to make so much food otherwise I do not think they would all be fed."

"Who is this?" Balin asked cheerfully coming toward us with Dwalin in the lead into the dining room. I offered another warm smile as I sat the plate down beside Dwalin's while offering a small bow.

"Macaria Enyo," I answered as he settled into the offered seat. "It is a pleasure to meet you Balin, I am Bilbo's sister."

"That blasted Wizard didn't inform the Hobbit just why we are here," Dwalin offered with a sneer making Balin's eyes widen. "Seems Gandalf is up to something lying to us about the Hobbit being in the know."

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Bilbo asked with a huff hands moving to rest sternly on his hips.

"We are going on a task of regaining our home," Balin offered seriously eyes solemn. "As such Gandalf mentioned us needing a good burglar that he had already spoken to about the task, which would be you Mr. Baggins."

"He lied," Bilbo said with a shake of his head. "But he isn't wrong that us Hobbit's are good at being swift and silent on foot. He is also lucky that I have trained to use a sword and know how to fight, just as Macaria can fight and is a good healer."

"She can't come with," Dwalin cut in while sending me a grimace. "No offense meant but Dwarves are very protective of women, especially our own, so Thorin isn't going to be alright with her coming along."

"Well I will not go without her," Bilbo said with narrowed eyes. "Like I have said she is an amazing healer and yes I am aware of your hatred of the Elves, one that is well deserved to one branch of Elves; they were the ones to train the both of us for years now."

"It would rather do to be honest up front," I added at the glowers that knowledge gained. "Then for you to find out through other means. This way it cannot be said that we have lied or hid things from you."

Before either could answer more loud knocking was heard making Bilbo growl and send both Dwarf men a look of warning before stalking off to answer the door muttering about how much Gandalf had to answer for.

"What do you think of all of this Lass?" Balin asked gaining my attention making me turn to face them once more even as I began to fill more plates of food and get the tankers of ale ready for the next Dwarf or Dwarves.

"Fighting for your home is noble," I began with a sad smile. "And something I find amazing that even in few numbers and against such a large enemy you still are going forward, that means you need more than one good healer on the trip."


	5. Chapter 4

I kept my warm smile up as Bilbo came back into the room with Thorin's nephews Fili and Kili, even as a part of me stayed locked onto the fact my sister was in another world and likely in trouble if she was asking for help.

"I have a plate for both of you here," I said motioning to said plates full of food and tankers of ale causing both to cheer as the headed right for me. "Just let me know when you want more."

"Pleasure to meet you," they both said together giving impish smiles. "Fili and Kili at your service."

"Both of you idiots sit down," Dwalin ordered with a roll of his eyes. "Leave the lass alone. The both of you."

"Its alright Dwalin," I reassured with a small giggle even as I sent both boys a cheeky grin. "They are just boys after all."

"I am fully grown," Fili retorted with as Kili pouted. "Neither of us are boys any longer."

Before I could continue teasing them Balin and Dwalin took over the teasing as another loud knock rang out barely giving Bilbo time to breath and take in the fact our home was now being overrun by Dwarves. I knew this would be the rest of them so I hurried to plate up as many plates as I could along with making sure each got a tanker of ale, though I did make sure to place a large plate or two aside for Thorin knowing he would be late. "You have a lot to answer for Gandalf," Bilbo scolded having moved swiftly so not to be crushed by the pile of Dwarves. "Especially since you have been telling these Dwarves that I am an accomplish thief and that I even know about this adventure you were all going on!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Bofur asked with wide eyes. The rest had turned glares to the wizard who looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and I would have laughed at his guilty look if I didn't know that it was because of this in the original time line that would cause the Dwarves to look down on Bilbo. "No he didn't," I said seriously causing all eyes to fall onto me as I stepped forward. "Gandalf has the habit of believing himself a puppet master and playing everyone as fools. He forgets in his old age that we have a mind of will of our own, and that he is not the All Ruler of us."

"Who are you?" Nori asked with narrowed keeping in front of his younger brother Ori. I gave each Dwarf a sweet smile as I curtsied to them head held high and back straight as I straightened up, like a Queen of old. "Macaria Enyo," I introduced myself before losing the smile as my knowing eyes locked with Gandalf's who looked beyond shocked to see me, even a bit pale. "Its a pleasure to meet you all."

"Shall we continue into the dining hall to eat?"

"You can sit by me lass," Dwalin said surprising the others. It was well known Dwalin didn't care for outsiders and gave his loyalty to his own kind alone, even more so to that of Thorin who he gladly called his King. "No need being near the other rowdy bunch."

"Thank you Dwalin," I said as Kili and Fili placed the last of the food onto the large table. It was a good thing I had known just how many plates to fill and set up around the table so everyone, even Bilbo, could sit and eat. "Eat as much as you want. I have already set aside two large plates for Thorin when he arrives along with something for him to drink."

"Thanks for that lass," Balin said with a nod of his head from the other side of Dwalin. "Was wondering if we should make sure something would be left for him when he finally gets here or not." 

*****

The merriment that filled the air as the Dwarves around us teased and sang was something that helped keep my own depression and sorrow at bay, they truly did seem unstoppable, because if the Dwarves who had lost even their home could still smile and move forward, well that just gave me hope that I could do the same. ' **Do not forget to keep the Durin Line alive** ,' Aulë said causing me to freeze for a moment before relaxing. ' **They will care for you as you care for them**.'

' _I will try with everything in my power to make sure they live_ ,' I whispered inside my mind knowing He will hear me. ' _But they have free willpower and minds of their own_.' All merriment fled as a loud knock rang on the front door allowing us to know that Thorin had finally arrived. It made me somewhat sad to know that they didn't feel like they could share their joy with Thorin, that he would not care for it. "It seems the Dwarf of the hour has arrived," Gandalf stated in the silence as he gained to his feet to follow Bilbo who had gone to answer the door. "Thorin I am glad to see you arrived safely!"

"If you had made the mark easier to see I wouldn't have walked passed this place twice," Thorin said with a scoff. "You marked my door that I had just painted?" Bilbo asked eyes narrowed and hands moving to clasp his hips. "More like carved a mark into the door," I added with a smirk at seeing Bilbo rage at Gandalf not catching the stunned look Thorin was giving me. "I did say Gandalf believed himself above others and all knowing."

"Who are you?" Thorin asked eyes searing into my form.

"Macaria Enyo," I answered with a raised eyebrow. I sucked in a shocked breath as he reached for my hand in order to bring it forward to place a kiss upon my knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you Thorin."

"As it is to meet you," Thorin said never once looking away from me to the surprise of everyone. "My One."


	6. Chapter 5

Before I could respond the remark Thorin had made the world around me froze and shifted as if I was standing in a mirage. And a world I had believed I would never see again after it imploded appeared before me once again. Only this time there was nine chairs awaiting us to sit in with different taking the spots of numbers, it was the symbol I knew represented the Durin Line that showed me what seat was mine.

"How is this possible?" I whispered even as I gracefully moved to sit.

"You have got to be joking," Lucy demanded as she appeared in the one on my left. "I saw this world implode! And I was wide awake a minute ago so how am I here?"

"That is something I also want to know," Melody stated eyes flicking to the symbol that she had tattooed onto her chest to keep her from being possessed. "Also it seems we no longer represent the test subjects Hilton named us."

And she was right now that I took a closer look I noticed that marking Lucy's chair was the Fairy Tale symbol while Melody had the demon possessing ward on hers. Iris held a Lily and Iris flowers on hers, Airi a straw hat sitting atop a skull, Usopp was a skull and cross bones wielding a slingshot in its mouth and straw hat on its head, Amaryllis had two wands crossing over each other, and Nori was the Uzumaki symbol. "Maybe because this doesn't involve him?" Amaryllis questioned.

"Though whose seat is that with the briefcase covered in paw marks that I don't recognize."

"That would be mine," an unfamiliar voice admitted. "My new name is Alana Scamander. Newt Scamander's daughter and only child and First Year at Hogwarts."

"Though you would know me best as Macaria's sister."

"Why?" I questioned voice soft and almost too quiet to hear.

"Because Hilton lied," Alana answered. "I wasn't getting better. The disease had spread to the point I could barely breath most days and my legs and arms only wanted to work every other day."

" **This is my gift to you all,** " a voice melded with many from all ages and sex stated. "You who have been used by mankind to reach highs that do not belong to them."

"Another God?" I asked with narrowed eyes while Nori began to curse under her breath. It had sounded a lot like she was complaining about Madara or something.

" **I have many names** ," the God admitted. " **But the one I go by most no matter what world it may be is Death**."

"Are you the one who chained Madara to me?" Nori cut in leaning forward.

"Because I demand a refund!"

" **Madara will help you child** ," Death scolded. " **And do not forget that you mortals belong to me. I would advice watching how you speak to me**."

"Sorry," Nori grumbled. "But Madara is possessive and going on about wanting me and it is driving me up the wall."

"Though this does explain how we are here even though we were awake," Airi offered before humming. "You must of gotten help though, seeing as time and space does not belong to Death."

" **You silly mortals always did believe you knew us Gods the best,** " Death chuckled. The sound like a whisper of dead leaves on the ground causing a shiver to race up my spine. " **When in truth you know very little of just what we are capable of**."

"Why bring us here?" Usopp questioned eyes shifting over the room. He had never shown Himself to us, only allowing His voice to echo and fill the room around us.

" **Because you have created a bond with one another** ," Death answered. " **And the human soul and death belongs to me. Something Hilton had messed with when throwing you into the void**."

"It wasn't just a void into other worlds," Airi mused. "No it was something else wasn't it?"

" **Correct** ," Death agreed. " **Hilton threw you all into the flow and river of souls that belong to me after one has passed away**."

"Meaning his whole project was a failure," I stated a smile starting to pull at my lips. "But that also means you wanted us in these bodies."

" **It was not your time** ," Death warned. " **Everyone has an amount of time belonging to them gifted by Life. Hilton ruined that and angered both Life and I. As such we moved to give you another chance**."

"But since you had been thrown from that world and your soul ripped out we could not return you to the world you knew. So instead we found ones that resonated with your soul and mind."

"What about me?" I questioned remembering the words of another God. One that had wanted me in Middle Earth to save the Durin Line.

" **They made a deal with Life and I** ," Death claimed. " **As such your soul belongs to Him. It was through Him we gained the right to help merge you with this world.** "

"And the whole Madara thing?" Nori inquired.

" **Each of you were gifted three who will help you,** " Death explained. " **Life has granted you love and other halves to balance out the amount of wrong done to you and your souls that have grown larger than they should have**."

"Three soulmates?" Amaryllis shouted. And like that chaos ensued as we all thought over the fact we would have three men that would be our other halves, even though in truth I already had an idea who one of mine was.

"That is why he called me his One," I mused. "But that also means Fili and Kili are not my other halves since they did not react much to meeting me."

" **That is correct** ," Death said. " **The other two who complete you are not of the same race as Dwarf and will cause a large battle that you will have to fight through and win in order to become complete**."

"Can't say I mind too much," Airi admitted. "One Piece has a shit ton of good looking men that I wouldn't mind being tied to."

"That can be said for all of our worlds," Melody added. "Though now we will have to be on the look out to see if we will know or not when we meet them."


	7. Chapter 6

Death didn't stick around to long after that, no He left leaving us all in silence as we looked at one another. No one really knew how to break the silence, and if I was honest, I was doing everything in my power to not look at my sister who was now someone completely different to how I remembered. It was like a slap in the face to know that all of the horrid things I had done, was for nothing. "Macaria," Alana pleaded making me hold back a flinch. "Please look at me. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Its not that you didn't tell me," I whispered eyes sliding closed. "It is the fact I did everything I could, no matter how horrid or evil or fucked up, to save you. And all for nothing, these girls suffered for nothing."

"You didn't know," Usopp soothed. And at that moment I realized that the whole table had fallen silent as Alana and I talked. "You did it because you loved your sister, she was your nakama, and I can't say for the rest. But for me I understand."

"Nakama is everything," Airi agreed with a smirk. "So I can easily say that I forgive you for the role you played in this. Because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten to really live and be with my little brother. So thank you."

"Hilton would have done it anyway," Melody added giving me a small smile. "So either way someone would have been in our place. At least you seemed to pick the ones who were unhappy and wanted a chance to live happily."

"No need to cry over it," Lucy grumbled as she patted my hand. "All we can do is focus on our new lives and live them to the fullest. And think you get three hunky men for yourself."

"I just hope it isn't Severus," Iris added with a wrinkle of her nose. "Don't get me wrong he is an amazing snarky friend, but just that thought of knocking boots with him freaks me out."

"I have Uchiha fucking Madara," Nori refuted making a strangling motion with her hands as Airi cackled. "Do you understand how frustrating that is?!"

"Bitch Uchiha Madara is daddy material," Iris shot back fanning her face while Airi nodded in agreement and Usopp and Amaryllis turned beat red. "Like come on not only is he a beast on the battle field I would bet money he would be a beast in bed to."

"Topic change," Amaryllis yelped. "Or at least keep in PG you perverts!"

"Who would you want as your soulmates Ama?" Lucy purred with a wink making Amaryllis look confused before smiling softly at the nickname. "Can't really say for sure," Amaryllis mused. "Fred and George Weasley aren't bad looking guys and they know how to make me laugh."

"Is it not weird to have three different dimension worlds of Harry Potter here?" Lucy inquired as she rested her cheek on her hand. "We also have two different dimension worlds of One Piece," Usopp added with a nod of her head as Airi gave a peace sign. "Only worlds that have single dimensions are Fairy Tail, The Hobbit, and Supernatural."

"Speaking of," Airi cut back in leaning toward Melody with a wicked grin. "Dean any good in bed? Please tell me he is one of your soulmates!"

"I am so not answering that," Melody scoffed. "But yes Dean is one of my soulmates. It is the other two I am confused over."

"Well can't be Sam," Amaryllis hummed. "Seeing as you skipped over him and only mentioned Dean."

"Wait who all knows at least one of their soulmates?" Airi asked.

"Macaria knows at least one of hers," Usopp answered. "Melody knows about Dean, Nori knows about Madara, and maybe Lucy might know one of hers considering the look she is giving me right now."

"So four out of the nine of us," Airi nodded. "It kind of makes sense, yet also ticks me off that I have no clue who my lucky three are. Lets hope it isn't Luffy because I am so not into incest no matter the fact we don't share blood."

"Natsu," Lucy answered with a sigh. "I am pretty sure Natsu is one of mine. Though I can't answer about the rest."

"How do you know if they are one of them?" Amaryllis questioned eyes locking onto Nori and Melody. "There is this feeling of safety," Melody answered getting a nod from Nori. "You just feel like you can be yourself and that no matter what they will be there for you."

"Well crap," Usopp whined. "I might know who my three are then."

"Do share," Iris demanded leaning forward hands clasped before her. "From your face this is going to be interesting."

"Luffy," Usopp grumbled face bright red as Airi cackled and wolf whistled. "Sanji, and Zoro. Or at least I think those are mine."

"I don't think they would give us any of the same soulmates," Airi mused with a pout. "Meaning my harmless nick picking at Zoro isn't going to go anywhere."

"But that does leave me hope with Shanks."

"Either way," Melody cut in with a sigh. "I hope you all find what you are looking for in your new lives that you didn't have in the first one."

"To the Gods having mercy," Alana whispered with a sad smile. And it was with a small wince I realized she had been silent after our small conversation making me reach out and hold her hand in mine. "To Death and Life," I agreed reaching out with my other hand for Lucy's who sighed but took it as she grabbed Melody's with the other.

"To second chances," Lucy put in with a grim smile.

"To family be it from blood or not," Melody went next hand reaching for Iris's hand next that was easily taken.

"To love and friendship," Iris crowed raising her clasped hand with Melody before taking Airi's who just chuckled.

"To nakama and the fights to come," Airi grinned savagely before wiggling her fingers and hand at Usopp who giggled.

"To freedom be it on the sea or land," Usopp smiled hand twining with Amaryllis who took it readily.

"To growing up and happiness," Amaryllis beamed even as Nori snatched her free hand as she twined her other with Alana's.

"To us and our living our fullest life," Nori finished and as one we raised our hands and laughed together before we all began to fade from the dream world.


	8. Chapter 7

I almost didn't know how to react as we all settled back into the dining area as Thorin ate the food I had set aside for him, though he also made sure that I had settled down beside him as he ate. But it also gave me time to digest what the God of Death and Goddess of Light have done for those of us used by Gregory Hilton. "Are you alright?" Thorin asked dark blue eyes roaming over my features as if in search of a sign of pain or illness. "Yes," I reassured giving him a small smile. "Eat up I made sure to save you at least two large plates worth of food."Thankfully he took my advice and continued to eat as the others settled around us to finish their ale and to whisper among themselves, even though I did take notice of the fact Dwalin and Balin had both been keeping a close eye on me after Thorin had named me his One. "Macaria can I speak with you for a moment?" questioned Bilbo as he ignored the intense look Thorin gave him as I gained to my feet with a nod.

"Of course brother dear," I answered which made Thorin relax at the title I gave to Bilbo. "Lead the way."

We ended up in the living room area that was a bit away from where the Dwarves had settled with Gandalf making me hold make a sigh of relief, because it wasn't until that moment did I realize just intense things had gotten with Thorin blurting out our connection to one another, it made me glad for the small break. "What is the matter?"

"Are you alright with going with the Dwarves and I on this adventure?" inquired Bilbo eyes solemn as he sent me a look of worry.

"I am," I reassured as a small thankful smile pulled at my lips. "Thorin is one of my Destined Bilbo, to the Dwarves they call them their Ones. I will not come to harm from them nor from Thorin himself."

"One of your Destined?" Bilbo asked brows furrowed. "I have more than one," I answered with a slight grimace. "I am unsure how many only that it could be between one to likely three.""That has not happened in centuries," breathed Bilbo eyes wide. "You must not tell another soul other than your Destined."

"I know," I nodded. "It was something I was aware would not be accepted easily if it became well known. Especially if it came out to the rest of the Hobbit's."

"Everything alright?" Gandalf called out loud enough for us to hear making us both jump before heading back into the dining room."Now onto why we have all arrived here."

From there Gandalf and Thorin both launched into the planned adventure and even a short tale of how this came about and just why Smaug had ended up claiming their home for himself, which almost sad since it is natural for a Dragon to hoard gold, not so much for Dwarves. It also made me realize just how large of a mission I had ahead of me in keeping all three Durin Dwarves alive.

*****

I all but shot up in my bedroll as I laid a hand over my beating heart as what Amaryllis and the others had begun to piece together, we had a chance of more than three soulmates. It also made me glad to be the only one in Middle Earth seeing as it was possible we could have the same men as soulmates since we were all in different dimensions.

"Breath lass," Balin's voice ordered helping to snap me from the panic attack that had hit me at this new found news. "It was only a nightmare."

"I apologize," I whispered out even as I checked to make sure the others in our group were asleep. "It was an old memory from my past."

"Aye the past has a habit of doing that," Balin said with a nod. "Best to shrug it off and sooth your mind on the here and now before trying to get a bit more sleep."

"Of course," I answered smoothly as I laid back down only freezing for a moment as a hand grabbed my tiny one. My eyes snapped up to meet Thorin's from where he rested beside me, it made me wonder if he had even slept yet. "Good night."

"Goodnight lass," Balin answered softly and unknown to him Thorin stayed away watching over me as I dozed back off.

*****

I was all but ready to pull my hair out as Bilbo grumbled about how uncomfortable riding a pony was only to start snapping back when Nori and Bofur began to tease him with the help of Kili and Fili. If they didn't stop soon I would shut them up myself, by taping their mouths shut or more like shoving a pair of socks into their mouths for a moment of peace as my head began to pound. "Here Macaria," Gandalf said as he lightly tapped my forehead. "There you that should help some with the pounding."

I could have hugged him as he used his magic to sooth and remove the pounding from my head as I sent him a large beaming smile ignoring the suspicious look Thorin was sending Gandalf as he moved his pony closer to mine. That smile fell as we arrived at the area of a burned out hallow of a once farmhouse, it was the troll scene that annoyed yet amused me in my first life when I had gotten a moment to watch the Hobbit with my sister.

"I have a bad feeling of this place," I whispered to Bilbo as Thorin rode ahead to check it out before ordering us to make camp here. "Something is going to go wrong."

"You might not be the only one to believe so," Bilbo agreed as he took note of Gandalf hurrying after Thorin with a dark and worried look. "Yet something tells me Thorin will not listen."

"No matter the race," I grumbled with a huff. "Getting a stubborn prideful male to listen to advice not his own is harder than parting a waterfall."


	9. Chapter 8

My fear was almost all consuming as I watched Bofur ask Bilbo to take the boys who were watching the horses their half of the food. Yet even without much thought I was already moving forward and speaking up.

"I think I will go with him," I offered with a gentle smile. "I can already tell both Fili and Kili are mischievous and might be a bit too much for Bilbo.""Its alright Lass I will go," spoke Dwalin as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't wanna anger Thorin by sending his One into the woods."I had to bite my tongue at that remark just giving Dwalin a thankful smile as he walked off with Bilbo into the woods toward Kili and Fili, at least this way we can hopefully have a better outcome when dealing with the Trolls. Moments later I had grabbed a bowl of food for Thorin and I before moving to where he was standing talking to Balin over a map they had. "Sorry to intrude," I said with a sheepish smile as I moved closer. "But I thought you would like something to eat Thorin.""Thank you," said Thorin with a gentle smile as his tense shoulders relaxed at my approach. "Have you eaten?"

"I thought we could eat together," I explained. "Unless you are busy, then we can eat together another time."

"No," rushed Thorin before he let out a small deep chuckle that all but rumbled through his chest. "Balin and I were just reviewing the map. We can eat together."

Balin gave a nod of greeting and a small smile to Thorin before he walked off toward Bofur and Bombur as Bifur offered him his own bowl of food. It was silent between us for a moment as we focused on our food letting the clicking of the spoon into the bowl fill the silence along with the talking from the other Dwarves. "Uncle," called out Fili and Kili. "TROLLS!"

"Where is Bilbo and Dwalin?" I asked without hesitation as the bowl in my hands slipped to the ground. "Dwalin sent us back to get the rest while they worked to free our ponies," answered Fili. "We must hurry though!"

"Macaria stay here and await us and prepare in case any of us get hurt," ordered Thorin. "The rest of you grab your weapons and let us be on our way!"

I didn't argue only sent them on their way while I worked to pack up our bags and set aside things like bandages and ointment in case they were hurt. My strength was little, so going with them would only make things worse so I would do what I did best, heal.

****

Hours later as dawn began to creep across the sky did my fear and worry begin to creep higher as they had yet to return. My hands bled from where I had dug my nails into the palm of my hands to keep from going after them. Thankfully for my peace of mind they ended up stumbling back to the camp to gather our things before making moves to head for where the Trolls had stayed in a cave nearby. "Are you all alright?" I asked eyes rapidly flying over each dwarf, hobbit, and even wizard making them nod even as I could see the weariness as Thorin stalked forward to gather me into his arms much to my surprise.

"Thanks to Bilbo's quick thinking we were able to trick the Trolls to buy time until Gandalf arrived," answered Thorin as he finally pulled away moments later. "Now let us check out the Troll cave."

***

Running from orcs and their hellish hounds or whatever they were called was was terrifying and yet not even for a moment could I slow down, because to do so would be end in my death in the most gruesome of ways. Thorin kept a tight grip on my arm as we followed behind Gandalf who I knew was leading us to a hidden path that would take us directly to the Elves. And to think before this there was so much excitement as the younger ones along with Nori worked to bury a chest of gold while Thorin, Bilbo, and I were given swords Gandalf and Bilbo had found. Though in all honesty I was given two daggers made by the High Elves since I had no training with a sword but did have some training with daggers.

"You took us to the Elves," snarled Thorin eyes alight with rage as he spun to face Gandalf who was busy speaking with one of the higher ranked Elves. "I told you I do not wish to deal with them after what they did and still you do just that!"

"Without them you will never be able to read the map," exclaimed Gandalf as his own anger with Thorin grew. "For once set aside your foolish pride and realize that to regain your kingdom and home you will need help from the Elves!"

"Gandalf," called Elrond with a warm smile as he and his horse moved in front of the hunting party that had just returned. "What brings you here old friend?"

"I need your thoughts upon a serious matter," began Gandalf. "Could we have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," agreed Elrond even as his eyes slid over the Dwarves and more so Thorin and I. Thorin had immediately placed himself in front of me as if to protect me from the Elf making me bite back a groan of frustration even as I kept a calming hand on his arm.

"Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain and grandson of Thror," began Elrond smile strained as he gave Thorin a slight bow of his head. "The King of Durin's Folk."

"Lord Elrond," growled Thorin as his whole body tensed while he gave a stiff nod of his head."Now then let us see to our guest," continued Elrond to one of the other Elves nearby before switching to the Elvish language. "We shall prepare a feast and then speak tonight Gandalf."


	10. Chapter 9

We had been offered rooms for the night and Bilbo and I had been the only ones to accept, I had known it wouldn't have been appropriate to stay with all the males and being the only female even though I was very aware none of them would hurt me. Thorin had agreed and had only wished me a farewell until dinner. So I had decided to use the bathroom to take a hot cleansing bath before changing into the clothes Elrond had sent to me, Bilbo and I had stayed here before after all to learn to wield a sword and daggers.Before I knew it my eyes began to feel heavy and I had fallen asleep atop the covers on the bed curled into a small ball with my hand tangled into the covers.

**DREAM WORLD~**

Only to blink my eyes open in the Dream World as the rest began to join me in this world, though I did take note of the differences in Lucy who now had two tattoo like designs on her wrist and one on her collarbone. "So I took your guys advice," began Airi after taking a moment to realize no one was going to be speaking up. "Arlong is now a Straw Hat pirate."

Usopp gave a small giggle before moving toward Airi to give her a high-five that she easily returned. Honestly we were having these dreams close together, and it was starting to worry me that there was an actual reason behind it that will effect all of us. "I think we should sit near those in the same world as us," cut in Iris with a slight shrug. "I mean I can't be the only one who wants to know the difference in our worlds, especially if they are in the same time frame."

"Sure," agreed Amaryllis who sent Alana a raised eyebrow. "And those who don't share a world with the others can talk among one another to gain more insight and advice if needed since it gives them a different perspective."

"So Iris, Amaryllis, and Alana," started Lucy with a slight roll of her eyes. "Then Usopp and Airi, which would leave Melody, Macaria, Nori, and I as the odd men out."

Not much was added as we moved around so we sat in groups together, but I could tell it slightly aggravated Lucy who only gave a slight huff as she settled into her new seat while Melody didn't have to move even as Nori sat beside her.

"So what is with the marks on your hands and shoulder?" asked Nori with a raised eyebrow. I had also been about to ask that before I felt the other magic all but vibrating from the marks leading me to believe they were mate markings.

"They are how Dragon Slayers complete the mating bond," answered Lucy as her shoulders relaxed and a fond smile appeared on her face. "There are three steps and bites in total for each Dragon Slayer, two of these belong to Natsu and the other one belongs to Gajeel."

"Congrats," I offered with a warm smile that she returned. "I am glad you have found two of the possible four Lucy."

"By now I think we all have found at least one of our soulmates," mused Melody with a slight shake of her head. "Well other than Amaryllis and Iris since they both used magic belonging to the Goblin's to find out who their mates are."

"Though I do wonder how your first C-rank is going Nori."

"Pretty good," answered Nori with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she folded her arms atop the table to lay her head on them. "Naruto even did better than originally considering he didn't get scratched by the Demon Brothers poisoned claws since he was the one chosen to watch over Tazuna."

"And how is the situation with Madara going?" asked Lucy with a slight wolfish smile that had Nori flipping her the bird.

"He is still very much there," answered Nori with a grumble. Though I know I wasn't the only one who caught sight of the fond smile on her lips as she spoke of him, which was a large improvement compared to when she had been demanding a refund. "Though that reminds me of something interesting. Turns out the dead can see the red strings of fate and would know just who are other soulmates are. Not that Madara is being forthcoming on it."

"So there is likely a way in each world for us to find out," I mused with a slight hum as I thought it over before returning to the look Lord Elrond had given me the first time we had spoken to each other when I had been younger. "I believe the Elves of my world know and can see those strings of fate."

"Death exists in my world," breathed Melody as her eyes widen. "I had totally forgot about Dean and Sam going after the Four Horsemen, one of which is Death!"

"You lucky bitch," grumbled Nori with a grimace. "Could you image getting another chance to sit down with Him in one of His forms that belong to that world and such?"

I blinked having not thought of that. But Nori was correct we each had a certain image of Death and how He looked in different worlds, meaning He likely just shifted His being to fit that image in order to help sooth any issues for that world. Which was a slightly interesting but off topic thing to think over.

"Not like He would answer," warned Melody with a roll of her eyes. "He might just choose to let me fumble through it, and oh crap Angels are very much real and very much assholes.

"Lucy and Nori both began to cackle as Melody slammed her forehead repeatedly onto the table top making me roll my eyes because dealing with those Angels weren't half as bad as the Trolls or Great Evil I would be dealing with in my world along with a fucking Dragon.


	11. Chapter 10

Thorin was not happy as were the other Dwarves as we stayed there that night and joined the Elves for dinner the next night as we awaited the meeting with Elrond and Gandalf to take place as he had mentioned. It was almost sad to see just how far the divide was between Races of Elves and Dwarves, yet even more so that they almost snubbed the Hobbits and Humans as well when in truth the real enemy were the Trolls and Orcs. There was also the Necromancer to worry about as well who wanted to raise the True Evil who had once owned the ring that had started it all and made both The Hobbit and The Lord of The Rings such a large hit along with the story line itself. "Are you well Macaria?" asked Bilbo as I took a seat between Thorin and himself with grace and elegance I rarely showed when inside our home. "I am well Bilbo," I reassured with a gentle smile as I began to fill my plate giving a nod to the Elves who set down each platter of food and drink. "How are you enjoying the stay with the Elves so far?"

"It is interesting," answered Bilbo with slight hesitation as he took in the looks the Dwarves were wearing. "Different to the last time we had visited that is for sure."

"Enough," ordered Thorin eyes cold like ice as he zeroed onto Gandalf and Elrond. "We have stayed here with the Elves as you have wanted Gandalf. And yet the second day we are here I have still not seen nor heard mention of them being able to help us."

"Patience Thorin," scolded Gandalf with warning of his own. "I have already brought Elrond into the know and we had planned to speak of it this night after dinner."

"Then before that do you think I could have some sturdier clothes?" I asked to break the tension and draw the eyes away from Thorin's feeling of humiliation at being scolded like a child. "Of course," answered Elrond with a fond smile as he looked toward me. "We still have your measurements when dear Bilbo and you had stayed with us last time. My sons had even helped in creating some clothes for you of our finest cloths seeing as you had truly impressed them with your fast learning."

"Then do give them my thanks," I demurred with a dip of my head as I brushed a curl behind my pointed ear. "It is with some sadness that I wont be able to tell them myself before we leave but at least they will know I truly appreciate the gesture from you."

****

Thorin had decided to ask if I would like to join him in the meeting with Elrond and Gandalf which had truly touched me. But I knew what would become of this meeting and had no want nor need to be there when I knew it would only cause Thorin more pain if I were to listen to the possibility of him going Gold Mad like his grandfather. "Should have known I would find you here," teased Bilbo as he walked into the vast library. "I see you received your new clothes from the Elves."

And he was correct I had in fact received the bundle of clothes from the Elves, but I had also received a set of clothes from Dori and Ori as well. So I proudly wore the deer hide britches tucked into sturdy pelted boots that Dori had made for me with the help of Ori along with the silk like long sleeved dress like shirt that reached my thighs and was held close around my middle by a leather corset that had places sewn in to hide my weapons. My hair was pulled back into a style similar to warrior braids while small leather finger-less gloves covered my hands. "You look like a warrior princess," mused Bilbo with fondness as he overlooked me from head to foot. "You know you can come to me if there is ever a problem or if things become too much. Don't you?"

"Of course," I answered with surprise as I motioned for him to sit beside me. "I just wish there wasn't so much hate between Elves and Dwarves even though I do understand why it is there in the first place."

"So do I," agreed Bilbo softly with a sad smile. "But all we can do is continue to move forward and try to show them that it is okay to forgive."

"There you are lass," called out Balin as he walked toward us with some distaste in his eyes as he overlooked the room itself. "I had been meaning to have a moment to speak with you over some things."

"I will see you later then Macaria," said Bilbo as he gave Balin a nod before taking his leave. In truth something told me he would end up seeking out Thorin and overhearing the conversation between him, Gandalf, and Elrond.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" I asked even as a part of me already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"You are my King's One," began Balin with some hesitation even as he looked approving of my braided hair. "There are some things that you must understand as the future Queen of our people."

"Alright," I said with a deep breath. "I am more than willing to learn Thorin's culture and that of the Dwarves."

"That is good lass," praised Balin with a warm smile as his eyes crinkled. "Many will have issues with Thorin marrying someone who isn't another Dwarf. But no one will truly object once they know you are his One."

"I can't say I could blame them," I mused with a small grimace. It seemed once again I would be something other and not really accepted as with the Humans and Hobbits, yet even still I would fight to be the perfect Queen I could be.


	12. Chapter 11

We had to leave that same night to escape notice of that one wizard who turned out evil, but for the life of me I could not remember his name, which by the time dawn was rising we were already halfway away from Lord Elrond's home. It didn't surprise me that Bilbo took a moment to look behind us one last time causing me to reach down and squeeze his hand before continuing forward to where Thorin awaited me. Dwalin had explained that as Thorin's One, I was to stand by his side and have his back through whatever decision he decided to make as we continued forward on this adventure to reclaim their home. "We will camp here tonight," ordered Thorin as he overlooked the area one last time before motioning for everyone to begin setting up camp. "We leave at first light."

"Macaria come here for a second."

"Of course," I said with a nod of my head as I made my way toward where Thorin stood overlooking the area. "Is something the matter Thorin?"

"I want you to promise me something," began Thorin with some hesitation before he straightened his shoulders and pinned me with his burning blue eyes. "We will likely face many a enemy on this 'adventure' and I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me or the others you will fight and run if necessary to survive."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened at just what he was asking of me making me begin to shake my head only to stop as he grabbed my hand in his larger one and then I felt as he slid a ring upon my thumb making me look down and staring back at me was the ring the King of his people wore and that he had received after the death of his grandfather. "I can't promise that," I said with regret as I tightened my hand in his. "I can't just run as you and the others fight and possibly die!"

"But you will," continued Thorin without hesitation. "I have sent out one last letter to my sister to inform her that if anything happens to me and my nephews you would be the one to sit the throne.

"I tried talking but the words kept getting stuck in my throat as a chocked bitter laugh left me instead as I surged forward to throw my arms around his shoulders and bury my head just under his chin as he easily held me in return. I couldn't say what use was a throne with them all dead because that was what he was giving his life away for, to return his home back to his people and rule them as the King he was. But even still a part of me thought and believed it so I stayed silent and just held onto him as I fought back the tears. "Sorry to intrude but dinner is ready," called out Bofur even as he kept his distance as Thorin and I pulled away and I swiped away the few tears that had fallen. "Made sure to save ya both some grub."

I stayed silent as we made our way back to the group and sat down to eat even as my fingers went to caress over the ring now resting upon my thumb, I could also feel there was some type of magic resting inside of it and that it seemed to shrink itself a bit to fit my thumb without my notice. Dinner that night was quiet as we were all lost in our own thoughts and worries concerning what could happen next. "I have already told Macaria this," began Thorin making those who had been talking quietly to fall silent as all eyes turned toward him. "But if the worst happens and I and my nephews fall in battle than she will be the one to take the throne."

"Why not your sister?" asked Dwalin with plain curiosity making me also wonder why that wasn't the case since she was a Dwarf and was a full blooded Durin herself.

"Because I plan to ask Macaria to marry me on the morrow," answered Thorin surprising me. It also reminded me of the deal and quest the God of the Dwarves had sent me on, the Durin line could not die causing my worry to leave me. "So if the worst does happen by that time she would be my wife and rightful Queen."

*****

It was almost hard to fall asleep that night with all of the dark thoughts floating in my mind as I fought to push them aside in order to get some sleep knowing we would soon be dealing with actual mountain giants and the orcs and those troll things. I was lucky that we were still a bit away from where that area was but in truth it was likely to be our next camping spot with how close we were getting. "Are you alright?" asked Bilbo the next day even as the Dwarves began running around to ready a nice bit of area for the wedding. Turns out Thorin had asked a favor of the Elves grudgingly for a ring along with Gandalf being the one to preside over the wedding itself as the priest. "Nervous," I answered truthfully even as Ori began motioning me toward him. "Will you walk me down the aisle Bilbo?"

"Of course," answered Bilbo with a slight sniffle as he waved me on. "You are like a mix of a daughter and sister to me Macaria."

"We have been working on this since yesterday and late into the night after you fell asleep," began Dori with a wide beaming smile. "But now you shall have a dress befitting your station!"

"Thank you," I said with complete sincerity making both Dori and Ori blush while Nori just gave a mock salute and cheeky grin. "It means a lot that you had done this for me."

"You excited?" asked Kili as he and Fili came bounding over to my side with wide smiles as the rest continued to set things up. It was a quick thing with only the necessary things being done since we could be attacked by enemies at any moment.


	13. Chapter 12

I had barely kept Thorin from becoming mad with gold lust as he had in the movie, but it meant thankfully with me being here and us having our bond completed before we finished the quest to return his home to his people meant I pulled him back from that ledge. It had almost killed me saving both Kili and Fili against the orcs when they came to attack just after we had finished taking out Smaug. Yet in the end I had kept my promise to the Gods and as such would be rewarded, though I had lucked out in having only one soulmate in Thorin as I became his Queen and helped him rule his kingdom and help bridge the gap with the Elves and Humans along with Hobbits. My mind could barely even spare a moment on the last ever dream I had shared with the others as this adventure and quest took up all of my focus in staying alive and making sure the Durin Lin did as well.  
"There you are," called out Fili as he ambled into the antechamber that held a raised platform with two thrones sat upon it. "Uncle has begun to worry you got lost with how long you had been away."  
"Lost in thoughts more like," I answered with a soft laugh as I turned toward Fili and walked closer with one hand resting upon my stomach. "You excited Kili will be returning for a bit with his One?"  
"The fact you got Uncle to agree to that engagement still baffles me," stated Fili with a slight shake of his head even as he offered me his arm. "You should be resting more now that you are with child Macaria."  
"I will rest fully when I am dead and likely not even then," I answered with a snort of laughter even as I took in the changes from how the place had been when taking out a dragon to now. "I know that your Uncle and the others worry but I cannot just lay about and be lazy Fili it isn't in me to do so."  
"Well promise to take it a bit easier than," said Fili with a tired sigh. "You had a hard pregnancy with the twins and stressing yourself or overworking isn't good for this little one either."  
"Speaking of my twins," I said with a small smile as I gave Fili a mischievous look. "Did you set them upon their father again?"  
"He also needs to learn to take time away and relax," stated Fili with a loud guffaw of laughter and a wicked smile. "And the only ones to escape his wrath his you and his children so of course I used the means presented to me to keep my Uncle from dying from stress or some such thing."  
"Alright," I said with a roll of my eyes as we walked away from the antechamber and further in to where our home and private quarters were stationed. "I promise to take the day for myself and even that of Thorin and our kids. But that means you have to be there to greet your brother and step in as Heir to the throne again."  
"I promise," promised Fili seriously his blue eyes solemn and serious. "While you two relax I will not make a fool of myself and will make Thorin proud. I will even get Balin and Dwalin to join me so I do not mess it up."  
"Thorin and I are always proud of you," I scolded lightly making his cheeks turn a bright pink as he tugged at his braid. "But thank you for stepping up and allowing us to have moments to ourselves."  
*****  
I had died before Thorin and a part of me had felt regret in doing so, but I was half human and half hobbit with a smaller lifespan to the one Thorin had and I knew he would join me soon after our last child was grown. We had a happy life one filled with childish laughter and the growing happiness of his people as we brought a further peace between each species and offered a trade that brought stronger protection to our people so never again would we fear losing our home to a dragon or worse orcs. "Macaria," laughed Melody as I blinked my eyes open and into that dream world once more to the sight of Melody and Lucy both watching me with bright smiles. Stood behind each were their soulmates making me feel relief in knowing that Thorin would join me here soon, even as a part of me was glad to not have to put him to his final rest. "You look lovely with that crown."  
"Well I was a Queen Mel," I shot back even as I took a seat at the head of the table that once again had the Durin symbol engraved upon it. "Though a very loved one at that thankfully. I guess this is where we shall await the others?"  
"We cannot let them know we have fulfilled our lives," warned Lucy before motioning to the two men behind her. "My husbands and soulmates Natsu and Gajeel."  
"Dean Winchester is mine," continued Melody making the man leaning against the side of her seat send me a wave. "Yours is still alive then?"  
"Thorin is still alive yes," I answered with some sadness that was overridden by happiness at knowing he would join me soon. "Either way it is good seeing you each again."  
****  
I had been dressed beautifully and given a stunning farewell in tradition of the Dwarves with a lot of those being saddened and filled with sorrow at my passing. As I had believed Thorin barely survived long enough to make sure our youngest was well trained before handing the reins over to our eldest Erik before following me to death in his sleep with a peaceful smile upon his face. "Thorin," I soothed as my hand cupped his cheek as he appeared before me in the room interrupting a conversation I was having with the others. "It is good to see you again my love."  
"And I you my One," agreed Thorin as he pulled me tight against him and into a heated kiss that had Lucy letting out a wolf whistle.


End file.
